


The Fall

by DaniPC



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniPC/pseuds/DaniPC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sad one shot of what John felt and what he wished he would have said during the Fall :( if u like it, i'll post a sequel of the reunion :D leave a comment <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall

Hey guys :D this is a little snippet of Johnlock and how John felt when Sherlock threw himself off of the building (i wrote this right after that -.-) its short, but sweet xD

Disclaimer: I own nothing (im out of ideas xD).

I stumbled toward the crowd gathered at the edge of the building, gathered around the body. I crossed the street, not bothering to look left or right, almost wishing for a car to drive into me, so I didn't have to see him.

Him. You. Lying there with blood pooling around your head, spreading slowly across the concrete.

I stopped. Stood there. Stared.

The blood neared the place I was standing.

I was standing next to your head, where your face was turned toward me. Your eyes were open. I looked into them, kneeling, hoping to see something. Something other than what stared back at me.

Nothing.

No light filled those beautiful stormy blue eyes, snuffed out by the harsh plummet to concrete. My breathing shortened. A sharp pain shot through my chest, leaving me gasping.

The blood came closer.

Closer.

Closer.

I couldn't think, couldn't comprehend what had made you do this. What had been so terrible, so horrible that could lead to this? Guilt chocked me as I thought of all the things I wish I could have done to prevent this.

Why didn't you let me help you?

Maybe you tried. Maybe I should have noticed, payed more attention. I don't know and it doesn't matter. It's too late.

I can here people yelling, but it's muffled. I understand what's happened, I know, I realize. Still, I am in shock. I'm a doctor, I could tell. I guess this is what my patients feel like. I've never understood how it feels, never experienced something so shocking, you couldn't move or speak.

Closer.

Closer.

I think of all the things we could have done, what we wanted to do. I think of your laugh, the way your smile made me breathless. The way your eyes shone, with an almost childish glee, when you were excited. The way your coat had a mind of it's own when you walked.

I think of the way your ridiculous blue scarf always sat perfectly, no matter the weather. The way you threw childish tantrums to get my attention when you were bored. The way you play soothing music on your violin when I wake up from a nightmare.

I think of the little smile you give me when I bring you your tea, exactly how you like it. The way your eyes brighten when you crack a case.

I think of the way you kissed me absentmindedly, when I helped you solve a case. The way you blushed when you thought I'd bring it up. Your sheepish and slightly dissapointed smile when I didn't.

I think of all the things I didn't say.

The blood reached my knees and soaked into my jeans.

I love you, Sherlock


End file.
